True Saiyans
by UchihaAngel22
Summary: What would happen to the rest of the Canon story line if Pan came back from the Future with Mirai Trunks after the Cell Saga? What if Gohan didn't stop training? Follow Son Pan through her life and her relationship with the son of Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1 - The return of the tails

**Disclaimer: I do not own the ****Dragon ball ****universe. If I did Gohan wouldn't have stopped training.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - The Return of the Tails_

**Trunks P.O.V**

It was a sunny day, and I was sitting under an oak tree in a meadow just outside of West City. Do you want to know why I am sitting here? I am waiting for my sparring partner,

'You're late Pan,' I said telepathically as I felt her familiar key approaching. I was wearing my usual dark green gi, with an orange belt and wrist bands, as well as my favorite gold fighting boots. A few minutes later a girl with midnight black hair landed a few meters in front of me. She was wearing a red gi with a matching red sash and wrist bands. She was also wearing black martial arts shoes. Pan was 4 years old and was 2 years younger than me. She got into a fighting stance when she saw me enter the clearing. She charged at me before answering;

'It's not my fault. Grandma was telling me about Grandpa.' We had been able to talk telepathically for as long as I could remember.

Pan was the daughter of Mirai Gohan and his unknown wife. She had only been a baby when Mirai me had come back to help us, and since his mother had died a year ago, they came to live in the past. She ducked under my punch before going in with a roundhouse. When it connected she jumped back before I could grab her.

**Third person:**

They fought for so long that the full moon had risen by time they had finished. They had finally stopped when Pan had held Trunks in a choke hold for 10 seconds. When they had finished they sat on the ground and looked at the moon. But that was a big mistake. As soon as the rays of the moon hit their eyes, they were mesmerized by it. They felt a stinging pain at the bottom of their spine and soon enough a tail had sprouted and they started their very first transformation. Their Ki was rising rapidly as they convulsed, turning into oozaru. When their transformation was finished they were looking at each other, as if they had a faint memory of who they were. Pan was the first one to come to her senses;

'Trunks! Snap out of it!' she shouted telepathically, as she stood still, in case he tried to hurt her. She tried again, and again until she finally got an answer, 'Pan? Pan what's happening?' He whimpered, evidently scared of this new event. 'I think we are oozaru, like what our dads turn into when they look at the moon without contacts,'

Their conversation was cut short when Piccolo blasted the moon. Once the kids had changed back he gave them new gi each. They were identical, as they were both green, with gold sashes, wrist bands and boots. They were escorted back to west city, where Piccolo decided it was best to leave, knowing that they would have to face their parents' wrath when they got home. When they entered the house they immediately ducked, just narrowly avoiding Chi-Chi's frying pan.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" She shouted, as she grabbed them by the ear and dragged them into the lounge. When they looked around the room they realized that all of the Z fighters were in the room, including their families.

"We were sparing in the woods and we lost track of time," Trunks said as he inched away from his mother, who also had a very menacing looking frying pan.

"We looked into the sky when we finished, but we ended up looking at the moon," Pan said, just as Vegeta noticed they had brown fuzzy tails swinging behind them. He smirked, as he also noticed they were wearing the same gi, boots and all.

"Woman, I think they need some of your contacts," he said, although you could tell that he was very happy that his son had grown his tail back.

"NO WAY!" Chichi screamed, before she grabbed Pan's arm and dragged her towards the infirmary, "Bulma! Come and remove this tail," she said, as she tried to pull Pan away from Trunks, whose hand she had grabbed when her mother had started pulling her. Bulma nodded and grabbed trunks,

"I might as well remove yours as well," she said as she pulled his other arm. A look of pure terror overcame the two demi-saiyan's faces, and Gohan and Vegeta immediately felt a familiar spike in their key.

"Onna, I don't think you should…" Vegeta was cut of by two golden flashes. Pan was officially the youngest super saiyan. Pan and Trunks had separated from their mother figures, but they had not separated from each other.

"WOW!" They shouted when they looked at each other, "YOU'RE A SUPER SAIYAN!" causing the other occupants of the room to start laughing. Vegeta was proud of both of them, which was rare.

"Okay," he said as he patted them on the head, "Now power down, before you give your mothers a heart attack." Once their hair had returned to normal, they sat on the sofa and waited for their parents to shout at them.

"My grandbaby's a super saiyan?" Chichi screamed, as she jumped up from where she had fallen. She looked like she was about to faint. Gohan went over and gave his daughter a hug.

"Does that mean we can fight in the competition?" Trunks asked, using the puppy dog face.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Read and Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting the Grandfather

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Dragon ball Universe it is owned by Akira Toriyama**

* * *

_Chapter 2 - Meeting the Grandfather_

**Pan's P.O.V**

It was finally the day of the Martial Arts Tournament and the day that I would meet my grandfather. I was excited and nervous all at the same time because I didn't know what he was like. Of course Grandma Chichi and Papa had told me countless stories about him, and so far they were all good things.

**Third person:**

Pan was on Trunks' back and Bra was on Goten's. It was no surprise really since the girls just about had everyone wrapped around their pinkies.

'What's going on?' Pan asked Trunks when they stopped.'I think this is where we are meeting your granddad.' He replied.

'Oh,' Pan said as she and Bra got off the boys backs. She turned to look at both of them;

"Are you two nervous?" Trunks smiled knowing at what she was talking about, but Goten and Bra seemed a little confused.

"Nervous about what?" They chimed together.

"The tournament, duh," Pan told them like it was obvious.

"It's the people who need to be nervous," Trunks said confidently.

"Dad!" Gohan said suddenly and Pan turned around to see a man wearing an orange gi with a blue belt. His hair reminded her of Goten's because it was so gravity defying. Gohan ran towards Goku, and Goten did right after. Pan for some reason felt nervous so she went over to Chichi and grabbed her grandmother's dress lightly.

Pan hid behind Chichi's legs, while Trunks and Bra stood next to their father.

'Why are you hiding Pan?' He asked telepathically, 'you have nothing to be scared of.'  
Pan stood next to Trunks, who happened to be standing between Gohan and Vegeta, putting her next to Gohan, who had finally let go of his father.

Goku looked at Pan and smiled at her. The motion did something for Pan; she didn't feel so nervous anymore. She knew that this man was her grandfather and he knew that she was his granddaughter. All from one look. Goku's smile was warm and friendly and Pan knew she could trust him.

'Go ahead and go see him, don't just stare,'' Trunks told Pan telepathically. Pan stuck her tongue out at him mentally and he laughed quietly as she walked up to Gohan.

Pan on pulled her fathers trousers, until he noticed,

"Papa, can you introduce me to grandpa?" She said, using the sweetest voice she could manage. Gohan picked her up and placed her on his shoulders,  
"Dad," he called, successfully getting his father's attention, "There is someone I would like you to meet." Pan poked her head out from behind Gohan's head.  
"Hi, My name is Son Pan, and this is my daddy," she chimed as she patted Gohan's head. Goku's mouth fell open, before he looked at his son.  
"Son Gohan, how could you be so irresponsible?" He said as he put Goten down, he saw Gohan's head drop, which immediately made him feel bad.  
"Grandpa, I'm MIRAI Gohan's daughter, I came back with Mirai Trunks last year, so please don't be mad at daddy," she said before jumping off of Gohan's shoulders.

Goku picked her up smiling as he looked at her. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to meet her in this timeline. It all felt surreal. "Let me guess... You're three right?" He teased. "No!" Pan said her eyes wide. "I'm four!" She said as she held up four fingers to put emphasis on it. "Wow," he said looking at Pan before looking at Chichi. "I sure am glad she looks like you," he said making everyone laugh.

"Come on Kakarrot, we need to sign in," said Vegeta. As they walked up to the booth, Goku carried Pan the whole way and he asked her questions. "What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen noodles," Pan chirped happily.

"I love them too! What's your favorite color?" he said continuing his barrage. "Blue!"

"I bet I know why," Goku said light laugh that confused Pan.

"So... Do you know how to fly?"

"Uh-huh," Pan told him with a nod of her head.

"Show me," He said throwing Pan high in the air.

"Goku!" Chichi said before seeing her granddaughter catch herself and laugh as she flew around Goku's head a few times before landing back in his arms.

"Very good!" Goku told her smiling, "Who taught you that?" "Papa! And he taught me how to do an energy blast! I can do it better than Goten!"

"Can not!" Goten said cutting in from his spot where he had been ridding on Goku's shoulder.

"I totally can! You don't have any control over your blast!" Pan said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I've gotten better!" Everyone soon arrived at the sign-in booth. Trunks and Goten went first, and both of them tried to sign-up for the adult division with no luck. Trunks was disappointed but Goten didn't really seem to care. Goku carried Pan the whole time until he had to go;

"I've got to go Panny," Goku told her. Pan looked at up at him with wide eyes. Panny... No one calls her that. That would be a name that only her grandfather could call her, just like how Trunks was the only one who could call her Panna. Pan started laughing.

"I'm fighting too," She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she flew down towards Goten and Trunks. Once the others had gone to find their seats, Pan raced Goten and Trunks to the fighter's pavilion. When they got there they started stretching, before they had to go. There wasn't going to be a preliminary round for the Kid's division, so all of the contestants got too fight. Pan was the first to fight out of the three demi-saiyans.

"_How's it looking?_" Trunks asked Pan, as they were outside the pavilion, while Pan checked the strength of the fighters.

"_You're kidding right?_" Pan told him, "_These kids are so weak, it's boring. It's not going to be any fun until you, me or Goten fight each other._" Trunks just sighed.

* * *

**A.U:**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter, Read and Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Children Division Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot of the Dragon ball Universe.**

* * *

_Chapter 3 - The Childrens Division Begins_

**Third Person P.O.V**

Pan looked at the match line ups,

"_Good. I'm up first. I'll be fighting some 15-year-old. It'll be fun knocking him out._" she said as she made sure her tail was secured around her waist.

"Now, in this match we have 4-year-old Pan, up against 15-year-old Idasa!" The announcer said.

"Get her Idasa! Beat her to a pulp!" Screamed Red, Idasa's mother, who had happened to sit next to Bulma and Chichi,

"Excuse me!" Chichi told the obnoxious woman as she sent her a glare, "That is MY granddaughter out there! I'll give your son 30 seconds at the most! And that's if he's lucky! Go get him Pan!" Chichi yelled wanting nothing more at the moment other than to see her Grandchild win.

"That little baby?" Red scoffed at Chichi, "You can't be serious!"

"You really think your son is going to win?" Bra spoke up before Chichi could shout something back to Red. Everyone turned to look at her shocked to see her looking out to the arena. Her eyes were firmly focused on Pan as she continued:

"Just look at her. Your son is moving around like he's having a seizure, while Pan has a firm stand. Your son is to busy running his mouth to actually fight." Red stood there her mouth gaped open as Bulma smiled. Bra could hear Idasa's bad mouthing and she knew it was irritating Pan.

'_I'm tired of listening to him,_' Pan told Trunks. She kneeled down and knocked Idasa off of his feet before kicking his back and sending him flying into the air. She walked off the stage her arms crossed and a satisfied look on her face as Idasa came crashing down.

'_Wow, Pan-Chan,_' Trunks told her. '_You really knocked that boy out._' She looked a little sheepish,

'_Yeah... I might have kicked him a little harder than necessary'._ The next fight was going to be Ikose, Idasa's brother, who just happened to be fighting Pan's Uncle Goten. Pan and Trunks sat on one of the stone benches that lined the edge of the stadium, and unwrapped their tails from their waists. They were waiting for the fight to start, when Idasa snuck up behind them.

When the announcer started the fight Idasa grabbed Pan's tail, causing her to cry out in pain. Goten heard his niece's screams and looked towards her, leaving himself open for an attack. Trunks had been trying to pry Idasa's hands off of Pan's tail, when he noticed that Pan was going to go super making him work even harder. When Trunks saw a tear escape Pan's eye, he felt a sudden surge of power and managed to get Idasa to let go.

When she could move again, Pan grabbed Idasa and held him against the wall,

"How dare you grab my tail! If you ever do that again, I will kill you," she said as she kneed him in the family jewels.

"If you ever touch me or my family again, I will personally fly you into space and drop you from the ship!" She said, her voice rising as she got to the peak of the sentence. She threw him on the ground, just as the announcer called the fight going on behind them. They turned around, only so see Goten sitting on the floor outside the ring.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

Once we had finished the preliminary test, we rushed to the viewing area for the contestants so that we could see the fights. The Second fight was between Goten and a teenage boy called Idasa. Goten was wearing a gi just like dad's, but with long blue sleeves. They stepped into the ring.  
"Alright folks, we are gonna have a good battle; here we have one of the sons of Son Goku, Son Goten! VS Ikose!" The announcer said. The fight started, and I noticed that Trunks and Pan had found a bench outside of the contestants pavillion. When I turned back to the fight Goten was leading the boy around the ring.  
I felt Pan's key spike, and immediatelly looked in her direction. A boy with blond hair had pulled her tail. I was about to jump down and help when Vegeta held me back.

He was laughing at Pan's reaction and smirked, "Kakabrat, your daughter is like a true saiyan princess!" Vegeta said as he leaned over the rail to get a closer look. Pan and Trunks had closed in on Goten and had formed a circle around him;

"HOW in HFIL did YOU LOSE?!" They screamed as they bopped him on the head. He rubbed the back of his head in the typical Son fashion,  
"I felt Pan's ki spike, and got distracted," Goten laughed, before a sad look made its way onto his face, "Its too bad I lost."  
Pan kissed his forehead, "Don't worry uncle G, I'll make sure I win for you!" She said as she punched the air.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Could Vegeta be getting ideas for the future of the saiyan race? An how will Pan avenge Goten's loss?**

**Read and Review to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pan VS Trunks

**Disclaimer: The Dragon Ball universe is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Pan VS. Trunks_

**Third P.O.V**

By the time they had realized, it was time for Trunks' fight. Trunks' fight was the last fight in the first round. He was fighting Takeshi, a child sumo. Trunks sighed;

'I have to fight a sumo,' He heard Pan's mental laughter, and then saw her head stick out of the pavilion. When the fight started Takeshi charged at Trunks, who just stood there. Takeshi threw a punch, which connected with Trunks nose, breaking it. Trunks' hand flew to his nose, which failed to contain the blood that poured from his nostrils. Pan ran out of the Pavilion, closely followed by Goten, and stood by the edge of the ring. When Trunks moved his hand it was covered with blood, which he was losing very fast.

"Finish it!" Pan shouted as she jumped up and down. Trunks grabbed the boy, and threw him out of the ring, by bending back. The announcer called the fight, and Trunks managed to get to the steps before he collapsed from the blood loss. Luckily for him Pan was there to catch him. She sat on the ground and put his head in her lap. She saw that he was only semi-conscious and began to get worried. She saw her Grandpa disappear, and then she knew he was going to get a senzu bean. She remembered that before the nose could heal, it had to be put back in place, so she gently pulled the piece of bone back into place, but she was surprised when he screamed.

'Sorry!' she said as she moved her hands. She realized that he was still bleeding, so she ripped the bottom of her gi top to create a hanker chief. She put the piece of material to his nose and held it there. When Goku returned, she gently picked up Trunks, and positioned him so that he was leaning on her. She walked into the pavilion, and sat down in the same position they had been in before. Goku handed Pan one of the beans from the bag, and she crushed it before giving it to Trunks, 'Swallow it,' she said telepathically. Within a few minutes Trunks nose had healed, and he was fully conscious.

They had a few minutes before the announcer started the next round, so Pan changed out of her blood stained gi. She changed into a gi that matched Trunks'. Then she stood by the door and waited for the announcer to call the next match,

"The first match of the second round is: Son Pan vs. Ikose!" They both walked out of the pavilion, while Trunks and Goten sat on the outside benches. Pan stood in her position and bowed, before she stood in a fighting stance identical to the one Piccolo uses. When the fight started Pan grabbed Ikose and slammed him into the floor. She waited for the announcer to start counting before she walked towards the steps.

"10! Son Pan is the winner!" She waved as she walked out of the ring. The rest of the fights were a breeze, until it got to the final match of the Kids division.

"The final round is…. Son Pan vs. Briefs Trunks!" they both walked out of the ring, and the crowd gasped when they saw that they were wearing the same gi. They stood in front of each other and slipped into their fighting stances, letting their tails swing behind them.

'I am not going easy on you!' Trunks said as he sent Pan a mental message, which made her smile,

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Boxer Boy!" she said using the nickname she had given him. They charged each other, both of them throwing a punch. Pan grabbed his leg with her tail, and flew above the ring. Trunks was just about to grab her tail, when he remembered how much it hurt her.

Pan threw him into the ring, before she threw a ki blast at him. There was a cloud of smoke, so Pan landed again. She stood with her arms by her side until she saw Trunks stand up. He cupped his hands to his side and started forming a blue ki ball, which Pan copied.

"KA…..ME….!" They chanted as the ki ball started to glow brighter, "HA….ME….!" the ki ball got bigger. They both smirked as they sensed that they were ready, "HA!" They shouted as they released their ki blasts. They connected in the middle of the ring, but Pan let go and jumped into super saiyan, before she sped in front of Trunks and knocked him out of the ring. Her 'fight' with Hercule Satan had been a laugh, after he had tried to trick her into him a fighter's greeting, only to be kicked out of the ring.

They had an hour before the Adult division started, so they decided to hit the fair that was on the island. They all split up, with the kids going with Goku, Gohan going with Videl and the rest of the z fighters, Chichi and Bulma took Marron to play some games.


	5. Chapter 5 - The adults division

**Author's note:**

**once again sorry for the gap between the last chapter and this one, but i didnt have the time to continue writing this story, and i had a very severe case of writers block.**

**disclaimer: The Dragonball Manga is owned by Akira Toriyama**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Adults Division:**

**3rd Person**

Now that the kids division was over, it was time for the adults division to begin. The Z fighters were all making their way towards to ring so that they could choose begin the process of choosing their opponents. When they were about to exit the pavilion they were stopped by two mysterious figures. One was short, purple skinned and had a white Mohawk, and was dressed in an outfit that consisted of a blue, sleeveless, tailed jacket with red trims and a white under suit with puffy sleeves. He was accompanied by a tall, muscly, pink skinned man wearing the same outfit, but with a red jacket.

"Would you name happen to be Son Goku?" The short purple skinned man asked as he addressed the leader of the Z fighters. Goku looked a little shocked, and carefully contemplated his answer.

"Yh, that's me," He said as he stepped forward, "But who might you be?"

The man smiled mysteriously before replying;

"My name is Shin and this is my friend Kibito," He turned around as if he was going to walk away, "And we have heard a great deal about you." They exited the pavilion and joined the rest of the contestants on stage. Goku and the others followed, before they were asked to pick balls from box to determine their opponents and blocks for the fights. The order was like this:

1\. Krillin versus Pintar

2\. Piccolo (under the alias "Ma Junior") versus Shin

3\. Videl Versus Spopovich

4\. Gohan versus Kibito

5\. Mr. Satan versus Android 18

6\. Goku versus Vegeta

7\. Mighty Mask versus Killa

8\. Jewel versus Yamu

**Trunks P.O.V**

I could see my dad practically bouncing in his spot, so I guess he was really excited to be matched with Goku, who looked just as bad. Krillin's fight was first, which was pretty easily won, although Pintar kept trying to get him to withdraw "before he got hurt". Next was Piccolo's match, but all I could do was see them talking. Everyone was standing on the viewing platform just above where My mum and Chichi were sitting.

"Ma Junior has withdrawn," The announcer said. Wait what? Piccolo withdrew?. He came back up to us while Videl and Spopovich were called for their match.

"He is the Supreme Kai, so I suggest you drop out of your match against his friend gohan," Piccolo said, looking quite dishevelled and scared. Meanwhile Videl had begun her match, where she was being chased round the ring by Spopovitch, who didn't even look fazed by all of the hits he was receiving. He knocked her out of the ring, only to be surprised when she stopped herself from touching the ground and hovered above the ring, ready to start fighting again. And that is where everything changed.

**Pan's P.O.V**

The fight changed so quickly, it went from Mama having the upper hand, to her being brutally beaten by Spopovich as he refused the let her drop out of the ring or hit he ground. No one else but me knew that Videl was my mother, and it had to stay that way until Mama and Papa got married, because it doesn't matter if I am not born in this timeline, since I am already here. I could see papa itching to go and save her, but Vegeta held him back, saying that it was only going to get him disqualified from his match. So I guess it was up to me.

'Trunks!' I called telepathically. I felt that familiar connection, and then his reply;

'You get Videl, I will get Spopovich.' We both took off at the same time. But when Trunks got stopped by Vegeta, it didn't even faze me. I just change course for Spopovich and changed into a super saiyan, before kicking him in the face and sending him of balance. As soon as I had mama safely out of his reach I dropped my transformation and spoke to the announcer,

**Gohan's P.O.V**

"The fight is over!" Pan said in the coldest voice I had ever heard from my little girl. I quickly flew over to her and grabbed Videl, before barging straight past who had come running down from his Champions box and made my way to the infirmary. I could only give her the sensu bean when we were safely away from the media.

**Pan's P.O.V**

By the time mama and papa returned from the infirmary Kibito was already waiting for him in the ring. Mama flew over to us and cam and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for saving me Pan," she said as she pulled away from me, "But I don't ever want you putting yourself in danger again." We both turned to watch papa's fight, which hadn't started yet because they seemed to be talking. I could only pickup certain words, which meant they were speaking to low even for my advanced Saiyan hearing.

"I'd rather take it to the next level," I heard papa say, before he transformed into his super Saiyan tw state. And as soon as he did that I could see Spopovich and Yami flying towads him with some sort of contraption in his hand. I immediately jumped into action, and with a sudden burst of energy I flew and knocked papa out of their path, only to be grabbed by Spopovich, and to have the weird contraption stabbed into my side, slowly draining my Ki.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Supreme Kai

**Author's Note:**

**People may think that I am skipping key parts of the canon storyline, but this story is only focused on the relationship between the four chibi saiyans. This means that it would be a waste of time to write out the parts on the storyline that does not involve them. I am also not sticking to the entirety of the storyline, as some changes need to be made to go with my story.**

**Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns the dragonball franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – The Supreme Kai

**Gohan's P.O.V**

When I looked to see who had pushed me, all I could see was my little girl being held by Spopovich, with a strange object stabbed into her side. I moved to get her, but I found that I couldn't move!

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that Gohan," Shin said as he held me back using some kind of ki technique. As I looked round to the viewing platform, I could see that all of my friends and family ad been restrained. Except for trunks…who was curled up in a ball clutching at his side, exactly where the kettle like object was stuck in Pan. When I looked back to my daughter, I could see the tears in her eyes, and then I felt the sudden spike in her ki. She began to struggle even more, and bolts of blue lightning began to shoot around her body, as her turned a deeper shade of gold, and stuck up very slightly at the ends.

"OH GREAT!" I heard Vegeta scream, "ANOTHER ONE OF KAKAROT'S FAMILY HAS ASCENDED." And then I heard the distinctive sound of Bulma's voice, as she screamed at her husband for his insensitive timing. Pan's ascended state didn't last that long, as she was slowly losing energy, and she soon fell unconscious.

**Trunk's P.O.V**

As soon as they grabbed pan and jabbed the object into her side, I doubled over in pain. All I could feel was an excruciating pain in my side, and it felt as if my energy was being drained from my body. I could hear my parents shouting, but all I could wonder was why no one was trying to help Pan. When the pain subsided, I felt the like close, which meant that she was either asleep or unconscious. I immediately shot into the air and flew down to where she was. Spopovich just let goof her in mid air, leaving her to fall to the stage floor with a loud thud.

Gohan and I reached her at the same time, and Gohan immediately gave her a sensu bean. While we were waiting for its affects to take place, Gohan grabbed Shin by the collar of his clothing and pinned him to the wall;

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?" He screamed, "WHY DID YOU PREVENT ME FROM HELPING MY DAUGHTER?" but Shin didn't even look fazed. Piccolo raced over and yanked Gohan's hand away from Shin, and stepped in between them.

"Gohan Stop!" Piccolo commanded, making sure that Gohan could no longer advance, "He is the Supreme Kai!"

**Pan's P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes, all I could see was Piccolo standing between my father and the Purple skinned man.

"What is the Supreme Kai?" I asked as I sat up, although I was immediately encased in a hug by my father and Trunks. I saw the rest of my family beginning the descent down the stairs of the stands, or flying over from the viewing platform.

"The Supreme Kai looks after the whole universe, and is responsible for maintaining the peace. The North, South, East and West Kai's are all under his jurisdiction and help him maintain the peace," Piccolo explained. It looked like he had more to say, but was interrupted who I assumed was the Supreme Kai;

"They are getting away!" He shouted, before immediately giving chase. Everyone followed, Including all of us demi-saiyans and mama, who had come back out to watch in the middle of papa's fight. Trunks, Goten, Bra and I were all stopped just as we took off from the ground by our mothers, who grabbed our hand to stop us.

**Trunk's P.O.V**

Videl handed Pan's hand to Chichi, who held is just as tightly as she was holding Goten's.

"Mum, what are you doing?" I asked as she dragged us back towards the stands, not letting up on the death grip she had on our hands.

"We agreed to let you fight in the tournament," Chichi said as she followed us, "But we are not letting you fight and get yourselves killed!" Then she turned to Videl and waved her away, flinging Goten around in the process;

"You go on dear; they need a woman to make sure that they are all ok." Videl immediately took of, and we were dragged back to the seats and forced to watch the next fights while our family and friends were risking their lives to try and save the world again. I saw Mr Satan waltz onto stage, probably trying to get the announcer to disqualify our family.

"All righty folks," He said as he stepped up to the middle of the stage, "Those who just flew out of the arena were just disqualified," He received lots of boos, and many cheers from all of the Satanists (and by Satanists I mean the people who are completely smitten by Hercule Satan).

"So the final battle is going to be a battle royal between Mr Satan, Number 18, Mighty Mask¸ Killa and Jewel!" He said as all of the contestants who were called made their way onto the stage. We all knew that Android 18 was going to win, or manage to get double the amount of prize money by conning Mr Satan.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

Read and Review (;


	7. Chapter 7 - Majin Vegeta

**author's note:**

**I know that I have not stuck to the original dialogue and plot from the manga, but I am trying to make this story as original as possible, but still going along with the anime arcs. I am going to attempt to use the original dialogue from now on, but it is harder, as I have potentially added three new characters.**

**disclaimer: I do not own the dragon ball universe.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Majin Vegeta**

**Pan's P.O.V**

The battle ended just as we expected it would; Android 18 told Mr Satan to give her 20 million zenni, and she would let him win. We were waiting for the award ceremony to finish when Grandpa and Vegeta appeared in the middle of the stage. But there was something different about Vegeta. They were talking about something, and then Vegeta pointed his hands at the stands behind him and blasted all of the people that were standing there. I heard Grandma and Bulma gasp, and start crying. Bra and Goten were looking in disbelief. Her and Goten both had the ability to fight like us, but they would only do it if the world was in danger, or if someone got them really, really mad.

"Why would he do that?" I heard Trunks ask as he stared at his father in shock, only to witness him do it again, when Grandpa once again refused. That was the final straw. Grandpa finally agreed to fight Vegeta, but not where innocent people could get hurt. They disappeared again, and I heard a thump as Bulma hit the seat, unconscious. When Grandma was fussing over her I got Goten and Bra's attention.

"Look after them," I said as I pulled trunks into the air. And as much as it hurt to say it, there was one more thing to be said;

"And if whatever we are fighting gets near you and you can't get them out, leave them, because we need you alive and ready to fight." Trunks and I took of in the direction that we could feel Piccolo's Ki, which lead us out into the mountain lands.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

When we finally reached the location of Piccolo's Ki, all we could see was the entrance to a space ship, and statues that looked strangely like Krillin and Piccolo. No wait….That is them. I was about to go over to the statues when they began to change. They became more lifelike and the colour returned to them.

We were going to go up to them when we felt another familiar Ki approaching. It was my dad. He landed in front of the ship, and blasted it to smithereens using his Galick gun to blow the ship up. Through the smoke I could see two forms. Once was an extremely short creature that was floating above the ground. He had greenish skin and was definitely an alien. The other was a big fat pink blob, who was wearing Arabian styled clothing.

There was a lot of talking that couldn't be heard from where we were standing, and then Dad began fighting the pink blob, which I assumed was called Buu, because it kept saying that. 'Do you think dad is going to be ok?' I asked Pan telepathically, since we were only able tiny details from where we were currently. All that I could see was my father violently pummelling Buu.

**Pan's P.O.V**

'He should be fine Trunks,' I replied. Although I may have said that too quickly. The pink humanoid creature was getting angry. Once his rage boiled over he powered up and began an assault on Vegeta, who then began to lose ground. The tides were turned, and Vegeta was now the one being violently pommelled. 'On the count of three we grab your dad,' I said to trunks as I tightened the waist band of my Gi. He looked at me and nodded;

'I will grab my dad, you attack Buu.' If he wanted to me to attack Buu, it meant that I would have to go super saiyan 2. But I didn't know how to do that at will yet. Papa said to do that, meant staying as a super saiyan while doing daily activities.

'One!' Trunks slowly started shifting around the rock.

'Two!' I followed suit, but moved in the opposite direction.

'THREE!' We both flew straight, heading for Vegeta. I transformed into a super saiyan, and hoped that it would be enough for now. I blocked everything out of my mind, and concentrated on landing a direct hit to Buu's face. I roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him careening into the side of a mountain. Piccolo took Buu's momentary incapacitation to take out the shorter opponent that I thought looked like a worm with a personality. He sliced him clean in half, halting his rants of Vegeta's defeat.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

Once I had grabbed my father I flew a couple of meters back, before turning around and making sure that Panna was ok. I didn't even notice my father get up. Pan, Piccolo and Krillin came flying over to us, and none of us noticed Buu helping his, supposedly dead master.

"Son," I heard my father say as he out his hand on my head, "I am so proud of you!" This was the first time that he has ever said anything like that to me. He then put his hand on Pan's head;

"Pan," He said, again, using her first name for the first time, "You are exactly like my mother was when she was still alive and fighting," and I could have sworn he added something under his breath that we couldn't hear, because Piccolo was laughing. Then the next thing I knew, he was pulling my head towards Pan's. And everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. For those of you who questioned where Mirai Trunks is, he is going to be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fusion dance

**Author's note:**

**Here is the next chapter of the story; and it is where the saga really begins to revolve around the chibis.**

**Disclaimer: The Dragon ball franchise is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – The Fusion Dance**

**Pan's P.O.V**

When I woke up, all I could see was the white rooms of the lookout. I looked across the room, and I could see Trunks lying asleep in the bed opposite. I quickly ran over to his bed, and began shaking him;

"Boxer boy! Wake up!" I screamed in his ear causing him to shoot out of bed, holding his ears to stop the pain. He looked at me, and then everything dawned on his face. We made a silent agreement, and then ran to the outside area of the lookout. We got there just in time to hear Bulma scream.

"VEGETA!" She cried as she fell into a heap on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Bra looked shocked, and she was immediately pulled into a hug by her mother. Grandma was collapsed from the floor, obviously unconscious and Goten was crying, along with Videl, who was furiously pointing at Grandpa Goku.

"What's going on?" Trunks called as we ran over, not wanting to miss out on any important details, and wanting to know what was going on with our families. Grandpa looked sad, and then he took us both by the shoulder and got down to our level.

"Trunks, Pan," He sighed, "There is no easy way to tell you this…But Vegeta and Gohan didn't make it, they were killed by Majin Buu and Babidi." I felt my eyes tear up, and I immediately looked at Piccolo for conformation. He just nodded, and I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you save them?" Trunks screamed, his Ki rising rapidly. He shut his eyes tight and screamed, and as soon as his ki reached it max, it immediately spiked, and his hair stood on end, with way more definition than it did normally when he was a super saiyan, and with way more definition.

"Trunks!" I shouted as I ran up to him, the wild winds and lightning from his new ascended state not affecting me.

"Trunks look at me!" I grabbed his face and directed it to mine. His eyes locked onto mine and I pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, and I did the same.

"How could our dads die like that?" he cried into my shoulder. I just let him cry, and then turned back to grandpa.

"Is there any way for us to help?" I asked grandpa as I looked at Goten and Bra asking for their help. He looked thoughtful, before he nodded at us and gathered everyone around us.

"There might be a way for us to beat Majin Buu, but it will only work if we have two people that have a relatively similar build, are the same gender, and have a similar power level'" He then pointed to me and Bra, and Goten and Trunk;

"We have two perfect groups for this technique, but they will need to work on getting their power levels the same first." With that he split us into our two groups and sent us off, with one of the mothers (as trunks and I nicknamed them when we were younger) to keep and eye on us.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

Goten and I was practicing synchronising our power levels, when I saw Bra and Pan sparring. I didn't even know that Bra could fight that well. She was evenly matched with Pan in physical strength, but she definitely lacked the raw power that Pan possessed. They didn't have as much work to do as we did when we were synchronising our power levels, because Pan always kept her power level suppressed anyway. Goten and I had almost got it down, and were about to give it another try, when we were called over by Piccolo. Goku had been teaching Piccolo the fusion dance, so that it could be taught to us. I guess that means he was running out of time in the real world.

"Ok!" Piccolo said as he split us up into our respective groups. Our mothers and Videl were all sitting on a rug in the middle of the two groups, directly behind Piccolo.

"The technique that we are going to teach you is the fusion dance, which was a technique created by an alien race called the Metamori," I don't think anyone actually wanted to know that, but I knew it would have been disrespectful to say that so I just listened anyway. Once Piccolo had finished his speech we got down to practicing the dace. We were told to visualize two rivers flowing towards each other that get closer as they approach each other, and then converge at two single points; the points collapse under the pressure and the two rivers flow into each other, becoming one. But that was easier said then done when you have someone like Goten as a partner.

**Pan's P.O.V**

The steps for the actual dance were really easy;

Step 1: Stand about ten paces apart from each other, legs spread apart, with our hand pointed away from each other.

Step 2: Move towards each other and bring our arm in a arc over our head to point towards our partner but not touching them.

Step 3: Swing our arms across our so that they are once again facing away from our partner, while at the same time bring our knee, the one on the other side to the partner, up to our stomach facing out partner.

Step 4: Form a bridge by swing our arms in an arc above our heads with our pointer fingers extended, and our knees down so that we have the knee closest to our partner bent, and the other one straight, with our fingers touching.

So I really do not get why it is taking so long for Goten and trunks to get it. I was about to march over to them and yell, when I was distracted by an image popping up in my mind. It was Majin Buu attacking a city. He was converting the entire population into jawbreakers before he sucked them up in one big breath.

"Grandpa!" I called, "Why is he doing this?"

Grandpa Goku just looked off of the lookout, "He is looking for you, Trunks and Piccolo." Then he started building up his Ki;

"While the boys are training I need you to go to Trunks house and get the dragon radar, and Mirai, he knows where trunks lives and is on his way to kill him," Then he looked at me before he took off, "I will slow him down." The fact that he asked me to get Mirai (Who is actually Mirai Trunks, but it is easier to call him Mirai) means we are in serious trouble, and that Mirai is still in the gravity room, which blocks out outside ki signals.

**Third person P.O.V**

"Pan, you aren't actually going are you?" Videl asked as she stopped Pan flying off of the lookout. Pan just turned around, and struggled to get Videl to let go.

"I have to, I'm the quickest out of everyone who is left over," She said as she continued to struggle to get free. Videl wouldn't relax her grip, so Pan had to resort to going super saiyan to get away from her mother. "PAN!" Chichi and Videl shouted as she flew away from the lookout.

* * *

**Authors note;**

**so that's chapter 8. Can anyone guess who will be the first person to find out who Pan's mother is?****Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9 - West City Troubles!

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, I know its been a long time since i have updated, but i had way too much work to catch up with. From now on i aim to update at least once a week.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – West City troubles**

**Pan's P.O.V**

When I got to west city, there was absolute chaos. There were people running all over the streets, and cars parked all over the place. The Local gangs had taken the chance created by all of the confusion to take over the city. As I got closer to Capsule Corp, all I could see was a build up of people at the entrance. Mr and Mrs. Briefs were in the living room. When I landed in the middle of the room, Mrs. Briefs looked at me surprised.

"Pan!" she said as she came over and engulfed me in a hug, "What are you doing here all by yourself?" she must have been in the middle of pouring a cup of tea, as she had sugar all over her top.

"I am just here to get something for Bulma, and to get Mirai," I said as I ran out of the room and towards the gravity room (also know as the GR), which was the only place Mirai trunks could have been. It was the only room that blocked all outside ki sources, so he would not have noticed Buu, or that papa had disappeared. As I ran into the room I triggered the safety mechanism, which immediately shut down the gravity, setting it back to earths normal gravity. Mirai just looked at me, giving me his famous glare. Although after spending time with Vegeta, that definitely didn't affect me.

**Mirai's P.O.V**

I didn't expect Pan to come running into the room when she did. She looked really worried when she ran over to me and started babbling. I couldn't hear a word of what she was saying, so I grabbed onto her shoulders and forced her to stop talking.

"Pan! I can't hear a word of what you are saying," I said as I relinquished my hold on her small frame. She took a deep breath, and began telling me all about Buu, and how my father and Gohan were dead.

"And we need to get the dragon radar and get back to the lookout," She said as she ran out of the gravity room, before stopping and looking back at me.

"It's in the third lab, in the draw on the desk, wait for me outside the lab," I said to her, as she obviously didn't know where it was. When she was out of view, I shut down the GR and made the short journey back to my room. I changed into my new blue gi, that had no undershirt, and had a red sash. I strapped the sword to my shoulders began the journey to the labs.

**Third Person P.O.V**

As soon as Mirai was ready to leave they found the nearest window and took off. Flying as fast as they could back to the lookout. When they got there Goku was already there, although he was talking to a lady that was sitting on a glass ball. This lady was Fortune teller Baba.

"Goku…It's almost time," She said, her face showing she did not want to be the bearer of the bad news, "We must return to the after-life." Goku looked at her, and a sad smile came upon his face;

"I see…All right," He turned towards Piccolo, "Piccolo, the rest is up to you," he couldn't help but notice the annoyed tick on the namekian's forehead, "I'm sure they'll get it down by tomorrow." The rest of the z fighters and their family gathered around Goku;

"Pity you couldn't enjoy yourself while you were here," Master Roshi said as he patted Goku on the shoulder. Chichi was standing in the back next to Bulma and Videl, silently crying. Goku walked up to her and gave her a hug,

"Chi-Chi…Don't be so sad, you still have Goten." She looked at him, her tears shimmering in the sunlight;

"B-But what if Buu kills him…?" She said as she hugged her husband.

"I'll say hi to Gohan for you when I see him," Goku said as he pulled away from her. It was at that point that Videl approached Goku;

"Um…I still think he's alive somewhere…" Videl said as she stood next to Chi-Chi. Goku looked at her, a little bit confused.

"Why's That?" He asked, obviously forgetting that Baba was waiting for him. Videl looked away before she spoke,

"I just have a feeling," She said. Krillin looked a little unsure.

"I know how you feel, but I don't think so," He said as he picked up his daughter, "We can detect Ki, and well…" he was cut off by Goku speaking;

"I do hope he's alive." Goku said as he gave Videl one of his signature Son smiles. Baba was just looking on, not a care in the world for what was happening.

"It's time," She said as she looked at her little pocket watch, "Let's go Goku!" Goten looked like he had something to say, and he kept fidgeting. Goku looked at him with eyes full of wonder.

"What's up, Goten?" He said as he bent down to his son's height. Chichi suddenly had a smile on her face;

"I know!" She said as she looked at Goten; "You want daddy to give you a hug?" Goten looked down at the floor as tears gathered in his eyes. Goku picked him up and engulfed him in a hug.

"Well! Why didn't you say anything?" he looked at his son, who had buried his face into Goku's gi, "Take care of Mum!" He put Goten down and began his ascent upwards.

"Bye everyone," Baba said, opting for the nicer saying compared to Goku's ; "See you when you die!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading the newest chapter :)**

**R&amp;R**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Cockiness of a boy!

**Author's Note: **

**Chapter 10 is officially up! How will the kids fair with the fusion dance?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the dragon ball universe, all I own is the storyline for my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The cockiness of a boy**

The next day:

**Pan's P.O.V**

We were all woken up by Piccolo banging on the door to our room.

"Get up now!" He shouted, "You need to get the Technique finished today!" We clambered out of our beds, half asleep, and rushed to the kitchen, where Mr. Popo had made us breakfast. As soon as we had finished eating, Piccolo was on us like a rock, telling us to hurry up. Bra and I were, once again, sparring while to boys practiced the dance again. Bra was slowly getting stronger, but it was clear that we were nowhere near evenly matched, and I think it's because she doesn't get to train enough. Bulma doesn't want her only daughter turning into a z fighter, but it's in her blood.

"Pan! Bra!" Piccolo called us over. It looks like they boys were going to try it one last time. They went through the motions of the dance….AND GOT IT PERFECT! I never thought Goten would be able to do it.

"Good! Almost perfect!" Piccolo barked as he hovered in the air above us; "Now I want all four of you to try it with your respective partners properly!" Somebody was enjoying ordering us around. As Bra and I got into position, I could hear Yamcha speaking;

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Hey guys! The kids are gonna try this fusion thing out!" Krillin whipped his head around;

"What?" Everyone who had been playing cards threw their cards on the ground to watch, and Android 18 picked up Marron. Yamcha continued to speak as he walked out of the little pavilion;

"They're doing it outside to avoid destroying the palace." Master Roshi stopped near Krillin,

"If it works they're supposed to become this one stupendous fighter," He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Krillin cut him off;

"But what d'you s'pose they'll look like?" They both looked at each other, thinking about what the two groups of chibis would look like when they fuse.

"I doubt they'll be very different from what they are now…Unless, of course, they turn into a huge hulking beef-cake." They didn't even notice Chichi or Bulma stop next to them.

"What about their name, Post-fusion?" Chichi asked as she stood with her hands clasped in front of her. Bulma looked at her, slightly confused.

"Well…for the boys it could be Gotenks or Trunten…" She looked at Bulma, hoping that she would catch on;

"And for the girls it could be Panra!" Bulma exclaimed, thinking of the only name that really made sense when they combined to two female chibis names. They spent the next five minutes contemplating the names, until they were interrupted by Yamcha once again;

"Hey! They're starting!" He exclaimed at the two sets of Chibis begun the dance. The kids were concentrating their hardest, making sure their Ki's were the same.

"FU…SION…HA!" The two groups shouted at they completed the dance and were enveloped in a bright light. Everyone looked away, shielding their eyes from the light. As soon as it began to die down, Chichi and Bulma were looking at the two fused beings.

The boys fusion did not look like it had succeeded: Stood in their place was a chubby boy, wearing white pants with a yellow sash, and a black vest with yellow padding around the shoulders. He was wearing the traditional black martial arts shoes. His hair was purple, with a thick line of purple on both sides of his head.

"Is that it?" Yamcha said, as he stood there gobsmacked.

"Is this what Goku thought might be able to surpass Buu? Because he doesn't look very strong…" Krillin said as he stared at the former chibis.

Chichi and Bulma were on the verge of passing out; "Are you sure they can go back to normal?" Bulma said as she looked at the spot where her son was previously.

"I don't think I like this!" Chichi cried as she slowly slumped to the floor. Gotenks started running around, and the Z fighters' hopes started rising again.

"I know!" Yamcha screamed as he watched the fused being running, "You fight fire with fire! You fight a fatso with a fatso!" and all of that hope was immediately washed away when he collapsed panting when he had only run a few steps.

"It looks like a failure!" Roshi commented as he looked at them. Piccolo just sighed. He was just about to reprimand the boys, when he remembered that the girls had also been fusing. He whipped around to face them, only to see a blank space. When he turned around again he saw the boys get drop kicked in the face by a blur. When the blur stopped moving, it turned out to be the fused form of the girls.

The young teen before them was wearing a white crop top, which exposed half of their midriff, with a black vest that had orange padding. They were wearing the same white pants with the yellow sash. They were wearing black boots, and their hair was black, fading to a light blue at the tips. She reached up and pulled her hair into a pony tail, securing it with a small ki ring.

"You guys are such idiots!" She screeched at the boys, who had been separated by the force of her hit. Her voice was a mixture of the sweet voice of Bra, and the more serious voice of Pan;

"You guys had a whole day to get the dance right, and you still messed it up when you tried it for real." The two boys were looking up at the fused girl in shock, hoping she wouldn't hurt them again.

"Panra?" Bulma called as she stepped closer to the girl. The girl nodded and smiled at her mother, and then she turned to the boys again.

"You boys are so lucky that I have the ability to split you guys up when you mess up the fusion, you need to get it right next time!" She shouted at the two boys. They didn't even wait for permission as they scrambled to their feet and back into their starting positions.

**Panra's P.O.V**

"Fu…sion…ha!" I watched the boys closely as they once again tried to fuse with each other. I was told by my grandpa that we would have the ability to separate the boys once they had fused, because it was up to us girls to keep them in line. As the light subsided, I could see an old man standing there, looking that same as they had the first time, but incredibly old and weak.

"Another flop…" Master Roshi said as he just stared at them.

"I'll say…" Krillin commented, and I didn't even need to look to know who would say the next comment;

"He's out of breath already!" Yamcha exclaimed. They looked at me, and all backed away. I could feel the vein throbbing on my head as I appeared behind the boys and kicked them into the side of the building.

"Your fingers were out of alignment when you spoke the "HAH"! Do it over!" I screamed at them as they once again scrambled to their feet.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Chichi and Bulma were talking to each other on the veranda of the lookout. They were discussing Panra, and her ability to keep the boys in line.

"You know, I really think that our kids will end up together, Bra and Goten…Pan and Trunks!" Bulma said as she looked out towards Panra, who was watching the boys perform the fusion for the third time.

"I think your right Bulma," Chichi said as she drank the tea that Mr. Popo had given them, "But I also think that Vegeta is going to have a problem with that." Their conversion was cut short by the boys once again calling out their fusion.

Panra was sat with her eyes closed, checking their ki. When the light cleared once again, there was stood a perfectly healthy teenage boy, who had all of the characteristics of the previous two attempts. His power level however, was extremely strong.

"You finally got it right!" Panra said as she walked towards them, only to split at the last second. Pan and bra looked at the two boys in front of them.

"What a tempest of Ki!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he started dancing around' "They've done it! It worked!"

"How can you tell?" Bulma asked as she walked towards the group. She was looking at the perfected Gotenks.

"Well, at last!" Piccolo said as he landed near them, having left their fusion to Panra, "Next you'll try it again – As super saiyans!"

"Heh heh heh…What do you take me for?" Gotenks said as he continued to laugh, "This is enough to beat Buu!" You could see the vein throbbing in Piccolo's head.

"You fool! You know nothing about Buu! You may be powerful…But scarcely enough to defeat him!" He shouted at the fused form of Gotenks. Gotenks pointed his finger at Piccolo;

"Don't underestimate me. How about I prove it by bringing back Buu's corpse?!" As soon as he finished his sentence Gotenks began to float into the air.

"Wait Gotenks!" Piccolo called as he flew off in the direction of Buu's ki, "That Arrogant Little…!" piccolo continued his rant;

"If he Kills himself now, we're all doomed!" There was a blinding flash in behind Piccolo, and everyone turned to see that the girls had fused again, but this time they did it as super saiyans.

"That idiot!" She called as she shot after Gotenks.

**Gotenks P.O.V**

As I was flying towards I could feel the fast approaching ki of Pan and Bra. When I looked behind me I could see Panra catching up with me. She didn't even look at me as she overtook me. She turned in mid-air, before aiming a punch straight at my face. I didn't even get time to retaliate before she came in with a roundhouse kick, rendering me unconscious.

* * *

**That's is for this chapter! Has Gotenks learned his lesson?**

**R&amp;R to find out**


End file.
